Sonny with a Chance of Heartbreak
by amfabulous
Summary: After Chad falls into his own cake, Sonny feels bad and write him a song as a gift and goes to tell him her feelings about him. But will Chad's response break her heart or will they get through their misunderstandings. Summary is bad, story is good :


Sonny with a Chance of Heartbreak

**Sonny's POV**

I walked down the hallway, fiddling with my hands nervously while holding Chad's birthday gift, a song I wrote for him in my songbook. I can't believe he fell into cake because of me. I had showed up to his party after saying no and then I had caused him to be ignored and rejected. I felt terrible and so did Lucy, who was in my dressing room writing Chad an apology note. As I was walking and thinking at the same time, I bumped into someone. It was Chad. "Hey, Chad – " "Don't even speak to me, Monroe". "I'm sorry, Chad…please forgive me. I wrote you a song in my book. Happy Birthday". I handed him the book and watched him open it. He read it through and scowled…my heart sank. He didn't like it. I basically told him I loved him. "You don't like it?" "You think one song is going to fix everything in the world", he sneered. "I invited you to my party, you refused; then you lied to your friend and showed up to win her back, destroying my party and resulting in my face shoved into a cake and pictures all over the world. Monroe, you should just stay out my life". "Chad, I'm sorry…I really like you". He stood, shocked, for a moment, but then when I started to smile, he put his guard up again and sneered at me. "I could _never_ _ever_ like someone like you. You're so inconsiderate and don't care about anyone but yourself". My breath caught in my throat as Chad picked up my book filled with songs and journal entries and held it roughly with both hands. When I realized what he was going to do, I put my hand out. But it was too late. When a huge tear, he tore the pages in half. As he did this, I could feel my heart being torn out of my chest and I fell to my knees. He looked surprised and sad for a second but then laughed, trying to hide his sorrow. "Nice try, Monroe. You can't make me fall for you and then dump me". "No", I whispered, tears pouring down my cheeks. I started sobbing and trying to put the pieces together. When this failed and I saw Chad still standing there, looking hesitantly down at me, I gave out a strangled sob and picked up as many pieces as I could carry and then ran to my dressing room.

**Chad's POV **

Sonny. Monroe. Is. Dead. How could she just show up and ruin my party and my reputation. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. Oops. I reached out to help her up, but I saw it was her herself. "Hey, Chad". "Don't even speak to me, Monroe". "I'm sorry, Chad, please forgive me. I wrote you a song in my book. Happy Birthday". How could she apologize after what she did? I read the song.

**Look up "Daydream" by Demi Lovato. It's the perfect song for this in my opinion**

…Whoa. She likes me. It's probably just a joke though. I mean, she's just trying to humiliate me even more by making me fall for her and then she'll dump me. "You don't like it?" "You think one song is going to fix everything in the world". "I invited you to my party, you refused; then you lied to your friend and showed up to win her back, destroying my party and resulting in my face shoved into a cake and pictures all over the world". "Chad I'm sorry…I really like you". Whoa, is she lying…Seeing my face, she started to smile. I knew it. She's probably just laughing at me. "I could _never ever_ like someone like you. You're so inconsiderate and don't care about anyone but yourself". She gasped and before I could rethink it I picked up her book. She tried to stop me, but I wrapped it down the center. She suddenly fell to her knees. Whoa, maybe she wasn't lying. She's probably…just…acting or something like she did to me during that musical chairs game. So I laughed. "Nice try, Monroe. You can't make me fall for you and then dump me". "No", she said, and started to sob and tried to put the pieces together. Oh no, what did I do. Maybe she wasn't trying to trick me. I was about to apologize and bend down to help her, when she gave out a choked sob, picked up the pieces, and ran away. I bent down to pick up the piece that was left and that's when I saw it.

_Dear Journal, _

_I still can't believe Dad died…I feel like screaming in misery. I argued with him before he died, but I have one last note from him. I can't lose this journal because it's all I remember of him. He wrote me a song before I died and it's all I have left when hope is gone. _

_Sonny_

_PS. I wrote Chad an amazing song today and I'll give it to him tomorrow. I can't believe I'm going to tell him I'm in love with him today. Hopefully he won't turn me down. I feel terrible about what I did during his party and hope he forgives me. _

Oh no, I can't believe I did this. My head started to spin as I realized that I had just probably ripped Sonny's heart out of her chest when all she was trying to do is tell me she loved me…and I love her too, but she probably is heartbroken right now. Her dad's song ripped up, turned down by me, and her journal destroyed all because of me. That's when I got an idea. I ran to Lucy's room and talked to her for a couple of minutes and asked her a question. When she gave me what I was looking for, I left and I went to the music room next to the So Random prop house.

**Sonny**

I will never leave this room again. I have no reason to. Apparently, Chad hates me and my whole body is numb right now. And the most important thing in the world is laying on the floor shredded into tiny pieces. Suddenly, I heard music coming from the music room. I walked there, trying to figure out what song it was. I recognized it from somewhere. Suddenly it hit me. That's my dad's song. That's impossible. Who else has a copy.

**Butterfly Fly Away is the song that Chad is playing on the piano**

I walked into the room and gasped. There, sitting on the stage and playing the guitar and singing was Chad. Tears came to my eyes again seeing him and I began to walk away as tears poured down my cheeks. "Sonny, wait". "Chad, please not now. You already broke my heart, no need to rip it out of my chest". "No, don't leave". I started running to get out of the room, not wanting him to see my tears. He jumped off the stage and started chasing me. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around my waist and I fell to the ground, Chad on top of me. "Sonny, I am so sorry. I love you, too. I swear I didn't know you really loved me. I thought you were trying to trick me into falling for you and then you'd humiliate me again. I went to Lucy and she had a copy of the song with her. So, since I play the guitar, I decided to learn it". My mouth dropped open and I gave Chad a big hug. Instead of hugging back, Chad Dylan Cooper leaned over and kissed me. All is good in the world of Sonny Monroe again.


End file.
